Дружба
by airmac
Summary: Очередной фик на тему CF, написанный задолго до выхода пилота.
1. Chapter 1

_От автора: Этот фик был написан задолго до выхода пилота, тогда в промороликах начальником их части была женщина (ее имя взяла еще давно с IMDb), да и в целом информации было немного._

_Фик не отредактирован, есть ляпы связанные со спецификой работы пожарных, вообщем предостерегаю заранее._

* * *

Северайд ненавидел пожары в крупны объектах, это означало толпу потерянных и совершенно не-скоординированных пожарных. И вот прямо сейчас он наблюдал, как бестолковый кандидат с 53 участка направлялся в гущу событий совершенно один.

- Черт! - пробурчал про себя Северайд и направился за молодым недоноском. Лучше он вытащит его сейчас, чем его обгоревший труп после.

- Эй! - он громко окрикнул его, но тот даже не обернулся.

Тогда он догнал его и резко схватил за плечо, кандидат обернулся. Увидев его лицо, Северайд замер.

- Кейси?! - наконец спросил он.

- Да, это я, Северайд, - Кейси был удивлен не меньше, но скрыл это намного лучше, - в чем проблема?

- Ты кандидат? Что ты... - он не договорил, в этом не было смысла, последний раз Кейси был лейтенантом, почему он вдруг стал кандидатом?

- Северайд, не сейчас, ладно? - Кейси пристально посмотрел на него и продолжил свой путь в гущу пожара.

Северайд так и остался стоять и смотреть в след исчезающей фигуре. Но вскоре из ступора его вывел знакомый голос одного из членов его команды. Ему надо было заняться делом, что он и сделал, отодвинув свои угрызения совести и надеясь, что он успеет поговорить с Кейси, когда это все закончится.

Вскоре огонь был взят под контроль. Но у спасателей еще хватало работы, поэтому к тому моменту, когда Северайд освободился, некоторые машины пожарных уже уехали.

- А где машина с 53 части? - спросил он у одного из своих коллег.

- Понятия не имею, здесь остались только местные.

- Ладно, спасибо. - Северайд стянул каску, значит поиски Кейси займут больше времени.

* * *

Если в тот день они оказались на вызове вместе, значит их смены шли параллельно, а это значит, что ему придется придумать оправдание, почему ему придется на пол часа сгонять в соседнюю часть в рабочее время.

Северайд приехал в незнакомый участок. Он вглядывался в лица пожарных в надежде найти своего бывшего друга, но его там не было.

- А вы случайно не знаете, где сейчас Метью Кейси? - спросил он у водителя одной из машин.

- Он сегодня выходной, вчера работал, думаю будет завтра.

- Но я видел его на пожаре позавчера? Он же мог работать две смены подряд? - удивленно спросил Северайд.

- Наверное, хочет побыстрее пройти свои часы. Он более опытный, чем многие из нас, негоже такому ходить в кандидатах.

- Он раньше работал в нашей части, был лейтенантом, командовал своей бригадой, - Северайд не видел смысла скрывать эту информацию.

На лице водителя появился неподдельный интерес.

- Вот, это да! - почти восторженно закричал он, - Я знал, что Кейси не прост, но из него и слова не вытянешь про его прошлое.

- То есть вы не знаете, что случилось?

- Кроме того, что его направили к нам в качестве кандидата?

- Да.

- Ничего. Наш шеф сразу заподозрил, что здесь что-то неладное, поэтому дал ему больше полномочий, чем обычно.

Северайд кивнул.

- Спасибо за информацию.

- Передать ему, что вы заходили?

- Нет, я сам с ним свяжусь.

Северайд направился к машине и вернулся в свою часть. Серьезных вызовов в этот день не было и он провел почти все свое время в раздевалке. Ему было стыдно смотреть в глаза своим коллегам, осознавая, к чему привела его ложь.

Он вспоминал тот день, когда к ним приехала комиссия по разбирательству гибели Дардена. Их вызывали по отдельности, и они понятия не имели, кто из них что рассказывал. Он помнил, как Кейси вышел из кабинета инспектора. Он до сих пор не понимает, что ему взбрело в голову и почему он решил, что Кейси его сдал. Сейчас вспоминая лицо своего бывшего друга, он не видел в нем ничего кроме раздражения от того, что их отношения зашли в тупик.

И именно тогда ему в голову пришла эта дурацкая мысль, но он не подозревал, что это приведет к таким последствиям. Все что ему было известно, что после инспекции Кейси уволился, он не знал, что его разжаловали.

Северайд покачал головой, завтра он должен опять поехать в 53 участок, может ему повезет и Кейси будет на месте.

* * *

Кейси сидел за столом в машинном отделении и заполнял бумаги. Он не заметил своего бывшего друга.

- Привет, - тихо произнес Северайд.

Услышав знакомый голос, Кейси удивленно поднял голову.

- Привет. Что ты тут делаешь?

- Пришел повидаться с тобой.

- Я занят.

- Но вызовов пока нет, ты можешь уделить мне пару минут?

Кейси задумался, но потом все же ответил:

- Ладно, только быстро.

Слишком легко он согласился, подумал Северайд, может он не знал, кто его подставил.

- У вас тут есть, где уединиться?

Кейси ухмыльнулся.

- Вряд ли, пошли на улицу.

- Ну, как там ребята? - спросил Кейси присев на небольшой выступ в стене.

- Все нормально, как прежде. - Северайд замолчал, как же сложно было признаться, поэтому вместо этого, он спросил.

- Почему ты ушел от нас?

- Это долгая история.

- Почему ты кандидат?

- Это тоже долгая история.

- Что ты скрываешь?

- Не твое дело! - раздраженно ответил Кейси и встал, чтобы направится к себе в часть.

- Я все равно узнаю! - бросил ему в след Северайд.

Он пришел чтобы извинится, но вот опять все закончилось тем, что они разругались. Может им просто больше не суждено быть друзьями. Но ведь это не всегда было так.

Он должен узнать, что произошло за этот год.


	2. Chapter 2

Северайд легко нашел файл Кейси в интернете, но вся информация обрывалась 13 декабря 2011 года, это был день, когда объявили вердикт по делу Дардена. И день, когда Кейси исчез.

Поход к начальнице их части также ничего не дал.

- Кейси просил оставить всю информацию касательно его ухода конфиденциальной. И я не собираюсь нарушать свое обещание.

- Вы знаете, что он сейчас кандидат в 53 части?

Удивление на лице Фитори, только подтвердило ее слова.

- Я не знала, но я рада за него. - она опустила взгляд, в глубине души расстроившись, что Кейси не вернулся к ним в часть, но в тоже самое время она могла понять его. Кто-то подставил его, он не смог бы там больше работать.

- И чему вы рады?! - возмутился Северайд, - он кандидат! А у нас был лейтенантом, вы не находите это странным?

- Я рада, что он не бросил эту профессию, он настоящий профессионал и у него дар, он чувствует огонь.

- Его разжаловали и лишили выслуги лет... - словно только сейчас это дошло до него. Значит его ложь привела к тому, что Кейси разжаловали и ему пришлось пройти все заново, чтобы вновь стать пожарным.

- Я сказала, что это конфиденциальная информация.

- Вы же сказали, что он уволился по собственному желанию?!

- А что ты хотел, чтобы я сказала? Кейси попросил сохранить свое доброе имя хотя бы среди наших рядов. Кто-то подставил его. Я просто не верю, что он мог быть пьян на работе.

Северайд опустил голову. Если бы Фитори не была в этот момент занята своими мыслями, то увидела бы неприкрытое чувство вины на лице своего подчиненного.

- Прости, но я не могу ничего тебе рассказать, тебе придется узнать это у него.

- Уже пробовал, он молчит, как обычно.

- Ну тогда, просто смирись с этим. И передай ему привет от меня, если увидишь. Скажи, что я была бы рада снова увидеть его среди нас.

Северайд кивнул и вышел из кабинета.

* * *

Прошла неделя, а жить с этим становилось все сложнее. Он не мог понять, почему это не волновало его раньше. Неужели его поступок был менее подлым, если бы Кейси просто уволился, а теперь, когда он знал, что практически сломал ему карьеру, то совесть не давала ему покоя.

Он должен был сознаться, сказать правду. Облегчить душу.

И вот сейчас в ночи, он как какой-то влюбленный старшеклассник караулил бывшего друга у выхода из участка.

- Привет, - кинул он в темноту, когда знакомый силуэт прошел мимо него.

Кейси обернулся.

- Опять ты? - раздраженно бросил он и продолжил двигаться в направлении своей машины.

- Я не буду тебя расспрашивать, просто хочу провести с тобой время.

Кейси развернулся и удивленно посмотрел на него.

- Мы ведь были с тобой когда-то друзьями.

- Это было давно, и не знаю правда ли.

- Ты не можешь, вот так вот просто стереть десять лет своей жизни и то, что мы готовы были отдать жизнь друг за друга! - от возмущения, Северайд стал повышать голос. Как Кейси мог делать вид, что ничего не произошло? Это его всегда раздражало, ему проще было дать выход эмоциям, а не запирать их на замок.

Кейси опустил голову. Может Северайд был и прав, может игнорировать десять лет жизни невозможно. Он потерял своих друзей, потерял жену, уже больше года не разговаривал ни с кем по-настоящему.

- Пожалуйста, - почти взмолился Северайд, увидев сомнения на лице своего бывшего друга, - давай просто пойдем посидим где-нибудь, выпьем. Нельзя все время только работать.

Кейси кивнул в знак согласия.

- Оставь машину здесь, я знаю тут одно место не неподалеку.

Сидя за столиком с кружками пива разговор по прежнему не клеился, хотя Северайд делал все что мог и старался держать себя в руках, но он уже рассказал все про свою часть и все интересные случаи, которые были у них за последнее время, а Кейси все еще молчал.

- Долсен скучает по тебе больше всех. - неожиданно сказал он.

Кейси понимающе кивнул, он скучал по всем ребятам.

- А как Хейли?

Кейси пожал плечами.

- Понятия не имею, не связывался с ней уже год.

- Что ты делал все это время? - не удержался Северайд, он устал обходить слона в комнате.

Кейси осуждающе посмотрел на него, они ведь договорились не трогать эту тему.

- Ладно, ладно, но я ведь все равно равно или поздно узнаю почему тебя разжаловали.

Кейси ожесточенно посмотрел на него.

- Мне никто ничего не говорил, - тут же стал оправдываться Северайд, - но это и так понятно, если ты всего лишь кандидат! Странно, что я раньше не догадался.

Кейси опустошил свою кружку.

- Кто-то из наших сказал комиссии, что я был пьян в тот день... Когда погиб Дарден.

Северайд опустил голову, услышать это из уст Кейси было, как удар ниже пояса и еще хуже ему становилось от того, что тот понятия не имел, что именно в эту секунду говорил с человеком разрушившим его жизнь.

Это был наилучший момент, чтобы сознаться, но он струсил. Вместо этого он сделал удивленное лицо и спросил:

- Ты знаешь, кто это был?

Кейси отрицательно покачал головой.

- Это уже не важно.

- Для меня важно, я бы хотел знать крысу в наших рядах. Я все еще там работаю, - Северайду было противно от собственных слов.

- А для меня уже нет. Давай замнем эту тему, мне не хочется вспоминать это. Как у тебя дела на личном фронте? Еще не остепенился?

- Нет, я еще слишком молод, - засмеялся Северайд. Он был рад сменить тему и зол, что ему не хватало смелости признаться. Просто он понимал, что если скажет правду, то потеряет последнего настоящего друга. И поэтому сейчас он не хотел ничего так же сильно, как восстановить, то что у них было.

* * *

Северайд стал появляться после смены Кейси почти каждый раз, когда сам не дежурил. Кейси перестал уже удивляться. Иногда он задавался вопросом, почему Северайд был так внимателен к нему, но потом не решался спросить. На самом деле он был не против этой новой дружбы. Да, они что-то не договаривали и были не искренни друг с другом, но сейчас они больше вспоминали то хорошее, что у них было и то, что их связывало раньше.

- А помнишь ту девчонку из академии? - с улыбкой спросил Северайд, - она готова была на все ради тебя, а после того, как ты сыграл на гитаре на выпускном, то не только она, но и все девчонки были твои, но ты никогда не умел этим пользоваться.

- Зато я помогал тебе их клеить.

- Ну, я и без тебя бы справился, - засмеялся Северайд, - я помню ту малышку, сестру, как там его звали? Со второго курса. Дарден втюрился в нее, а ее брат пригрозил оторвать ему кое что, если тот посмеет к ней прикоснуться. Тогда ты, каким-то образом втерся ему в доверие и тот сам пригласил вас к ним на Рождество!

- Да, я был мастером переговоров, - засмеялся Кейси.

- Но меня вы не взяли, - с укором в голосе сказал Северайд.

- Твоя репутация сильно мешала моей легенде. Все знали, что ты ни одной юбки не пропускаешь, а я пытался объяснить разъяренному братцу, что его сестра была любовью всей жизни Дардена.

Кейси опустил голову. Он вспомнил, что Дардена больше не было.

- Не проходит и дня, чтобы я не думал о нем. - тихо сказал он.

- Я тоже, но ... Ты не виноват.

Кейси поднял на него свой взгляд. Как он хотел это услышать год назад, а сейчас это признание имело горький осадок.

- Почему ты здесь? - он не мог больше притворяться, - Почему ты здесь со мной? Ты терпеть меня не мог после этого случая. Что изменилось? Тебе меня жалко?

- Нет, нет, - быстро заговорил Северайд, - дело не в этом. Просто...

Он не мог сказать правду.

- Просто, что?

- Просто... Просто я понял, каким идиотом был обвиняя тебя. На самом деле я винил себя, но в тот момент было легче обвинять кого-то другого.

Кейси понимающе кивнул, у него были схожие чувства, но в отличии от Северайда он не готов был ни на кого кидаться с обвинениями.

- Мы оба виноваты, - подытожил он.

- Но только ты расплатился за это.

- Иногда мне кажется, что от этого стало только легче.

- Неужели ты никогда не думал, кто подставил тебя?

Кейси усмехнулся.

- Конечно думал. Но ничего не придумал. Ты бы этого не сделал, правда?

Северайд замер и не мог отвести взгляд от своего друга. Наконец он отрицательно покачал головой.

- Я так и думал. Ты слишком прямолинейный, чтобы сделать такое.

- Ты так думаешь? - он осушил кружку с пивом, - Почему ты не попытался оправдать себя? Ведь ты то знал, что это не правда.

- Это было бесполезно. Кто-то сказал, что подозревал, что я был пьян, оправдываться после такого сложно.

- Но попытаться стоило ведь? Твоя карьера была на кану.

- Я и без этого подумывал об уходе. Мы с тобой постоянно грызлись, работать там становилось невыносимо.

- Одно дело уйти, совсем другое, когда тебя разжаловали. Что еще с тобой приключилось за этот год?

- Я еще не достаточно пьян, чтобы плакаться тебе в жилетку, - усмехнулся Кейси.

- Почему ты не хочешь мне рассказать? Ты не доверяешь мне?

- Дело не в этом. Просто ... я не сделал ничего стоящего за это время.

- А что ты собирался сделать? Будучи разжалованным и без работы. Спасти мир?

- Я ... - сомнения не давали ему продолжить, но все же сейчас после того, как Северайд провел с ним столько времени и явно хотел восстановить их дружбу, Кейси понял, что теперь была его очередь сделать шаг в сторону их примирения и рассказать, что с ним приключилось за этот год.

- Я устроился на работу в строительную контору. Они не супер крупные, но тем не менее вели несколько объектов на востоке. Они взяли меня консультантом по пожарной безопасности. Это была скучная работа, но лучше, чем ничего. Пришлось поднять все конспекты с академии, чтобы вспомнить всю эту методическую часть, во-общем я справлялся, пока не пришло время инспекций. Они сдавали сразу несколько объектов и мы работали в напряженном графике.

Кейси остановился и сделал пару глотков.

- Я не знаю, почему у пожарных имидж героев, потому что эти инспекторы ведут себя, как самые настоящие ублюдки.

Северайд удивился, не понимая что имел ввиду Кейси.

- Их требования зачастую не имеют ничего общего с безопасностью или реальной опасностью воспламенения, понимаешь? Главное иметь бумажку, чтобы прикрыть свою задницу, а остальное не их дело. Ребята из этой строительной фирмы были молодцы, они честно выполняли все, что я им говорил, но эти ублюдки все равно придрались. Из-за этого нашим пришлось перестроить весь лестничный пролет, а потом они опять приехали на проверку и нашли еще дюжину "нарушений". Ну тут, я не выдержал и стал спорить с инспектором, он сказал мне заткнуться, ну и вообщем слово за слово, я его ударил. Он не ответил, но вызвал полицию. А так как я соврал, что был разжалован и что у меня был условный срок, то мне пришлось оставшиеся от года, полтора месяца отсидеть.

- У тебя был условный срок?

- Ну, а что ты думал? Что за халатность по пьяне приведшую к гибели человека, меня просто разжаловали? Мне еще повезло, что сразу не посадили, а дали условно.

- А как тебе удалось скрыть от них все это?

- Я не горжусь этим, но у меня не было выхода, иначе, кроме охранника в супер-маркете мне ничего не светило. Фитори дала мне рекомендацию задним числом, когда я еще был лейтенантом, а так как я хорошо прошел собеседование, они не стали требовать более свежий документ.

- Я сказал, что ты был пьян, но подчеркнул, что твои действия не имели никакого отношения к смерти Дардена.

Кейси не сразу понял смысл слов Северайда. Но когда они осели у него в голове и он понял, что они означали, он посмотрел на него.

- Что ты сказал? - все еще достаточно доброжелательно спросил он, надеясь, что просто ослышался.

- Я не знал, что тебе дали срок, не знал, что тебя разжаловали! Если бы я знал, я бы сказал, что выдумал все это! Прости... если можешь.

Это все что мог сказать Северайд. Он больше не мог слушать о том, через что прошел его друг и молчать, зная что это его вина.

А Кейси даже не мог понять, что именно чувствовал, после такого признания. Он хотел уйти, но что-то не давало ему подняться. Оказаться в очередной раз преданным было непросто.

- Ты поэтому так носился со мной последнее время?

- Прости... пожалуйста, прости! Я действительно скучал по нашей дружбе. Когда ты ушел... - Севердеил осекся, - когда тебя уволили, я понял, как мне тебя не хватает. Ты единственный друг, который у меня остался! Прости... прости, что не понимал этого раньше.

Кейси не мог это больше слушать, он бросил на стол десятидолларовую банкноту и направился к выходу.

Северайд не пошел за ним. Что бы он не сказал, теперь было поздно.


	3. Chapter 3

Кейси сидел перед включенным телевизором и опустошал вторую бутылку виски. Он позвонил в часть и сказал, что не выйдет в ближайшее время. За последнее время, он столько наработал, что мог спокойно взять неделю отгулов.

Но на третий день бездумное заливание горя алкоголем, надоело. Он собрался, походил в спорт зал, привел себя в порядок и на следующий день уже был готов сражаться с огнем. И теперь, он стал делать это слишком отчаянно, ничего не осталось от прежнего осторожного и умного пожарного. Он бросался в самое пекло и на передовую, словно хотел, чтобы что-то произошло и его накрыло огнем так, чтобы он уже не смог выбраться.

Даже несколько предупреждений от начальства, его не остановило. Терять ему было уже нечего. Но Кейси не считал это самоубийством, если его жертва будет с пользой.

И сейчас, именно это чувство толкало его внутрь горящего склада, если раньше он бы счел это полной глупостью и безрассудством, то теперь находясь посередине груды коробок с неизвестным содержимым, он не думал о последствиях, если в них окажется что-то взрывоопасное.

И тем не менее, его действиям можно было найти оправдание: он искал сторожа, который дежурил в эту смену и его до сих пор не обнаружили. Ему осталось проверить последние 4 ряда, когда он получил сообщение по рации, что они нашли сторожа, он был в стельку пьян и убежал, когда начался пожар.

Кейси развернулся, чтобы идти в сторону выхода, но его привлекла небольшая вспышка у стены, он ускорил шаг, но это ему не помогло, взрывная волна накрыла его и перевернула больше дюжины огромных коробок, в результате чего он оказался погребен под ними.

- Кейси, выходи! Мы нашли его! - лейтенант несколько раз повторил приказ, но ответа не последовало. Он слышал взрыв, но боялся делать предположения раньше времени, его дело было потушить пожар, а с последствиями надо разбираться позже.

- Черт! Вызывайте команду спасателей. А нам сейчас надо залить все это, пока еще что-то не взорвалось.

Всего через пять минут машина спасателей из 51 участка была на месте.

- Кто у вас там застрял? - спросил высокий лейтенант.

- Один из наших, он проверял помещение, мы искали сторожа. Потом нашли, но он не успел выйти, что-то взорвалось. Так что думаю вам надо искать под завалами, где то в самом пекле. Возьмите кислород, дышать там уже невозможно.

- Ладно, сейчас найдем вашего человека.

Северайд не стал спрашивать имя пропавшего пожарного, но номер на каске старшего лейтенанта говорил о том, что тушением занималась 53 часть. Знание о том, что это был Кейси могло только помешать его действиям.

Взяв с собой еще троих Северайд направился в гущу пожара. Пожарные обильно все заливали и теперь там стоял густой смог, что мешало им просматривать помещение, им приходилось идти в слепую, натыкаясь на груды сгоревшего товара, теперь уже отдаленно представлявшего, что это было изначально.

Ближе к концу склада, он заметил груду перевернутых и обгоревших коробок, очевидно это и было местом взрыва. Он рукой указал ребятам, что делать и вместе они быстро стали раскидывать их в стороны, пока в самом низу не обнаружили тело пожарного лежащего лицом вниз.

- Мы нашли его, - передал по рации Северайд и нагнулся, чтобы перевернуть пострадавшего.

В этой напряженной обстановке он уже забыл, что сейчас перед ним мог быть Кейси и поэтому, когда увидел лицо под маской он замер.

- Нет... - еле слышно произнес он, и стал искать пульс, - нет... только не это! Господи, пожалуйста!

Ребята заметили ненормальное поведение своего шефа, и один из них присел, чтобы рассмотреть лицо пострадавшего. Он тоже сразу узнал его.

- Лейтенант, надо выходить! Давайте, берем его и выносим. Сейчас нет смысла проверять жив ли он! Пожалуйста! Чем быстрее мы доставим его в больницу, тем лучше. Парамедики уже у входа, они помогут!

Северайд прислушался к словам своего коллеги и бросил свое безуспешное занятие. Они вдвоем подхватили Кейси и потащили к выходу.

Они донесли его до носилок скорой помощи. Северайд хотел узнать, как он, но парамедики быстро закрыли двери и направились в сторону ближайшей больницы.

- Все будет хорошо, - еле слышно произнес его коллега.

- Ты ни черта не знаешь! - злобно бросил Севердеил и направился к своей машине.

- Мы тут закончили, поехали на базу! - скомандовал он.

Обратно все ехали молча, никто не смел ничего спросить, а вопросов было много. Они все заметили, что на форма Кейси было написано "кандидат". Они предположили, что возможно оригинальный комплект пострадал и не нашлось замены, Кейси одел форму кандидата. Но судя по угрюмому выражение Севердейла не все было так просто, он явно что-то скрывал.

- Он был и нашим другом. Что с ним случилось? О чем вы молчите? - осторожно начал его коллега.

- Это вас не касается!

- Почему он был в форме кандидата? Что вы знаете?

- Я сказал, замочи! Если такой любопытный, сам у него и спроси!

Ребята никогда не видели лейтенанта таким злым и раздраженным и решили больше не задавать вопросы, иначе могли нарваться не только на словесную грубость.

* * *

Пока Северайд добрался до больницы, Кейси уже перевели в обычную палату. Но он все еще не пришел в себя, врач сказал, что у него была сильная контузия и они еще не знали насколько пострадал мозг, сломано несколько ребер и многочисленные ожоги. Хорошо, что в результате взрыва не пострадало снабжение кислородом, иначе он был бы уже мертв. В целом он легко отделался.

У Северайда промелькнула мысль, что было бы неплохо, если бы Кейси потерял память частично и не помнил бы его признания. Но это чудо, на которое ему не стоит рассчитывать.

Прошло более суток, Кейси так и не приходил в себя. А Северайд не покидал своего места у его кровати.

В разное время приезжали ребята из их части, а также из 53, проведать павшего коллегу. Северайду было приятно видеть на лицах незнакомых людей неподдельное беспокойство.

- Хорошо, что у него есть друг, - сказал ему старший лейтенант, - а то мы уже думали, что он законченный одиночка. Многие ребята хотели с ним подружится, но он никого не подпускал. А последнее время вел себя слишком странно, словно хотел, чтобы нечто подобное с ним случилось.

Северайд отвел взгляд, он вовсе не был ему другом, и это была его вина, почему Кейси хотел такой конец.

Прошло три дня, и ничего. Врачи стали опасаться, что повреждения могли быть значительно более серьезными и он мог не выйти из комы.

Северайд не верил, что такое случится. Теперь это была его вина, уже не было никаких оговорок, если бы он не был полным ублюдком, Кейси не стал бы так вести себя. И если он умрет, не приходя в сознание, у него не будет шанса еще раз извинится.

Теперь Северайд не мог сдержать слезы. И плакал он не из-за Кейси, а из-за себя, не представляя, как он будет с этим жить.

Он взял его за руку и стал гладить, осторожно избегая участки с обгоревшей кожей.

- Прости меня, слышишь? Я знаю, что ты не слышишь... Я идиот... Прости.

Пошла еще неделя. Фитори уже стала неоднозначно намекать Северайду, что если он в ближайшее время не выйдет на работу, то ей придется его уволить. Но ему было плевать. Он хотел быть рядом, когда Кейси очнется.

Он ждал этого так долго, но все равно пробуждение больного застало его врасплох. Была глубокая ночь, Северайд не спал, это было невозможно на этом неудобном стуле.

Еле слышный стон вырвался из иссохших губ, затем еще один.

Северайд вскочил и наклонился над ним.

- Кейси! Господи, наконец! - радостно закричал он.

Но Кейси очевидно не мог разделить с ним эту радость. Он был в агонии, все тело невыносимо болело, он приоткрыл глаза. Он узнал Северайда, но ничего не сказал, потому что очередной приступ боли заставил его закричать.

Мониторы запищали на увеличивающееся давление и сердцебиение. Две медсестры тут же вбежали в палату и отодвинули Северайда от кровати.

- Успокойтесь! Сейчас мы вам дадим седативное. Только пожалуйста скажите, вы знаете, кто вы?

"Господи, какая разница?" подумал про себя Кейси, он был в дикой агонии, какая разница знал ли он как его зовут. Но понимая, что путь к облегчению был только один, он набрался сил и еле произнес:

- Метью... Кейси... Пожалуйста... остановите это...

- Все, мистер Кейси, сейчас все пройдет.

Они быстро вылили содержимое шприца в капельницу и вскоре зажмуренные от боли глаза раскрылись и так же скоро зрачки закатились и Кейси провалился в сон.

Северайд все это время наблюдал. Он думал, что ему удастся поговорить с Кейси, но теперь понял, что это произойдет не скоро. Он вспомнил, что ему говорили, что ожоги невыносимо болели и людей держали в коматозном состоянии, пока все не заживет, иначе боль могла их просто убить.

Он вышел из палаты. Кейси помнил, кто он сам, значит скорее всего он и его узнал. А значит он помнил все остальное и вряд ли захочет с ним общаться.

Северайд сел в машину. Он думал о том, что мог сделать, чтобы опять примерится со своим другом, хотя сам понимал, будь он на его месте, никогда бы не простил.

"Но я должен хотя бы попытаться исправить то, что сделал", подумал Северайд. И сейчас он был полон решимости, хотя понимал, что это скорее всего приведет к его увольнению и к тому, что он потеряет уважение своих товарищей.

* * *

Ему казалось, что это будет сложнее. Но его признание Фитори прошло очень легко, словно он поделился с ней незначительной новостью, а не своим предательством.

- Я объявлю об этом на ближайшем собрании. - спокойно сказала она, давая понять, что не пойдет на уступку которую сделала для Кейси год назад, когда скрыла тот факт, что его разжаловали, - и потребую твоего разжалования на один ранг.

На эти слова Севердеил лишь понимающе кивнул.

- Я хочу быть там, когда вы это скажите. И я бы сам хотел объявить о своем уходе.

- Ты уверен?

- Я хочу, чтобы вы пригласили Кейси обратно, а он вряд ли вернется, если я буду здесь.

- Хорошо, но думаю, он все равно не вернется к нам, слишком уж тут много неприятных воспоминаний.

- Его восстановят?

- Скорее всего, да. Тебе надо подать письменный рапорт и будем ждать решения комиссии.

Наступило молчание.

- Почему ты это сделал?

- Я думал, он сдал меня. Он все время твердил, что я должен был выпустить воздух. Я думал, он скажет об этом комиссии. А если я скажу, что он был не трезв, то его словам бы меньше поверили.

- Но он не сказал.

- Я понял это только, когда меня больше не вызвали для объяснений. Я не знал, что все так плохо закончится для него.

- Неужели ты не догадывался чем заканчиваются обвинения в пьянстве в рабочее время?!

- Я не думал, что они мне поверят. Без каких бы то ни было других подтверждений.

Она презрительно посмотрела на него. Все сказанное никак не укладывалось в ее голове. Единственное, за что она себя винила, что не догадалась об этом раньше.

- Ладно, ты свободен. Больше можешь не выходить на работу. Приходи на собрание в понедельник в 9:00.

Северайд кивнул и вышел из кабинета, чтобы собрать свои вещи.

* * *

Прошло две недели. Кейси все больше времени проводил в сознании, боль по прежнему была сильной, но он устал постоянно находиться в затуманенном состоянии, которое вызывал морфий.

Когда к нему в палату зашли несколько человек в пожарной форме, он раздраженно отвернулся. Очевидно они пришли отчитывать его за безрассудное поведение, возможно даже вынесут какое-нибудь очередное дисциплинарное взыскание. Могли хотя бы дождаться пока он выйдет оттуда.

- Метью Кейси? - спросил один из них, доставая какие-то бумаги из своей папки.

Кейси кивнул, хотя на самом деле хотел назвать его идиотом, который и так прекрасно знал, кто он.

- Мистер Кейси, мы здесь, чтобы вручить вам бумаги о восстановлении вас в ранге лейтенанта пожарных войск. Выразить вам благодарность за вашу службу, и когда вы поправитесь, мы готовы обсудить подходящую компенсацию за причиненные неудобства.

Кейси смотрел на них, словно они были галлюцинацией, наверное он просто переборщил с кнопкой подающий морфий.

- Вот, - он положил несколько скрепленных бумаг на столик рядом с кроватью, - посмотрите, когда будете в состоянии. Мы желаем вам скорейшего выздоровления и надеюсь, что вы вернетесь в наши ряды.

Он отдал честь, так же поступили его сопровождавшие. Затем они слегка кивнули и покинули его палату.

Кейси еще долго смотрел на закрытую дверь и только потом потянулся за бумагами. Внимательно прочитав, он понял, что все сказанное этими людьми было правдой.

И еще это означало, что Северайд признался в своей лжи. Кейси вспомнил его лицо, когда очнулся первый раз, но решил, что это было ведение, тем более, что Северайд больше не появлялся.

Он положил бумаги обратно на столик и улыбнулся. Может жизнь и не была на самом деле такой отстойной штукой.

* * *

Кейси стоял перед закрытой дверью в квартиру Северайда, он прекрасно знал, что тот дома и терпеливо ждал, пока ему откроют дверь.

- Ну, на конец, - с улыбкой сказал он, когда на пороге появился его бывший друг.

Он не стал акцентировать свое внимание на том, как плохо выглядел Северайд, а просто искренне обнял его. Тот даже не шелохнулся и не стал обнимать в ответ.

Кейси все это проигнорировал, и прошел внутрь, удобно устроившись на диване.

- Что ты тут делаешь? - раздраженно спросил Северайд.

- Пришел проведать друга.

- Я не рад тебя видеть, - сухим тоном сказал он, но потом добавил, - здесь и сейчас.

Кейси отметил про себя последние слова. Он прекрасно знал, что чувствовал его бывший друг, что земля уходит из под ног, что все что ты считал в этой жизни важным и значимым исчезает и ты остаешься один на один с самим собой, не имея под собой никакой опоры.

Улыбка исчезла с лица Кейси и он пристально посмотрел на хмурое лицо Северайда.

- Я знаю, какого тебе сейчас и поверь, я наверное единственный человек, который может тебе помочь.

- Зачем тебе это надо? - Северайд перешел почти на крик, - я испохабил тебе жизнь! Зачем ты хочешь спасти меня?!

- Ты не заслуживаешь это.

Северайд горько ухмыльнулся.

- Ты не знаешь о чем ты говоришь! Я подставил тебя, сказал, что ты был пьян в день смерти нашего общего друга! И ты после этого хочешь помочь мне? Ты псих!

- Ну, не больше чем ты, - Кейси было неприятно слышать слова о предательстве, ему до сих пор было сложно принять то, что сделал Северайд, но он старался не думать об этом.

Северайд заметил, как слега изменилось лицо Кейси, после его слов, еле заметное презрение на лице говорило о том, что он его еще не простил. Поэтому Северайд решил довести дело до конца и заставить его уйти.

- Ты никогда не задумывался, почему они поверили мне?

Кейси отрицательно покачал головой, он думал о том, что он пришел слишком рано, Северайду еще нужно время, чтобы осознать все происшедшее.

- Я говорил с ребятами перед уходом, они конечно не хотели разговаривать со мной, но мне надо было узнать их показания.

Северайд сделал паузу и потом продолжил:

- Их спросили не заметили ли они чего-то странного в твоем поведении в тот день. И все в один голос ответили - "да", понимаешь?! Все заметили, что с тобой было что-то не так, кроме меня.

Кейси мотнул головой, не понимая к чему вел этот разговор Северайд.

- Она ушла от тебя в тот день, да?

Кейси опустил голову, он не хотел говорить про это.

- Она ушла от тебя, а ты никому ничего не сказал. И молчал все это время пока я подкалывал тебя и унижал. И ничего не сказал комиссии в свое оправдание.

- Это не имело отношения к делу.

- Это было бы смягчающим обстоятельством на суде, даже, если бы ты был пьян!

- Суда не было, - еле слышно сказал Кейси.

Северайд искренне удивился.

- Тогда, как тебе дали год условно?

- Я просто согласился на то, что они предложили. Я не хотел доводить дело до суда.

- Черт! - пробормотал Северайд и беспомощно вскинул руки, - Почему ты все принимаешь? Почему ты не сопротивляешься? Ты должен был защищаться! Должен был сказать правду!

Кейси нечего было ответить. Может Северайд был прав, но в тот период он не готов был к противостоянию и был рад уйти из части.

- Так что не надо приходить сюда и делать вид, что хочешь мне помочь. Тебе надо ненавидеть меня, а не пытаться быть другом. Я тебе не друг.

Северайд облокотился на дверной косяк, словно эти слова выжали последние силы из него. Он смотрел на Кейси в ожидании, что тот поднимется и выйдет и возможно больше никогда не вернется, но тот продолжал сидеть на диване.

- Почему ты не сказал мне, что Хейли ушла от тебя? - наконец спросил Северайд.

Кейси пожал плечами.

- Дарден погиб в тот день, не думаю, что кому-то было дело до того, что она ушла. Да и мне уже было как-то не до этого.

- Хорошо, а потом? Почему ты не сказал мне после?

Кейси поднял на него взгляд.

- Ты не помнишь? - удивленно спросил он.

Теперь была очередь Северайда отвернуться. Конечно он помнил. Постоянные подколки и издевательства. Он все помнил. И тот день, когда Кейси спас его от падения, хотя это он пришел туда в качестве группы спасения.

- Вот именно поэтому, я говорю тебе - уходи! Мы не можем быть друзьями.

Кейси опустил голову словно кивнул, но все равно не собирался уходить.

- Что ты хочешь? - опять спросил Северайд, - Зачем ты пришел?

Ответ на поставленный вопрос пришел к Северайду без помощи Кейси.

- Ты пришел сюда, не для того чтобы наладить нашу дружбу! - яростно выпалил он.

На что Кейси резко поднял голову, словно его разоблачили.

- Ты пришел, потому что тебе меня жалко. - продолжил Северайд, - Ты знаешь какого это и просто хочешь помочь, а как только у меня все нормализуется, ты опять убежишь в свою одинокую нору.

- Ну что ты молчишь? - Северайду не терпелось услышать признание своего бывшего друга.

- Северайд, у меня были друзья, но сейчас... - он замолчал, - я просто не могу больше никому доверять.

- Из-за меня, да?

- Ну, не только из-за тебя, как-то просто так все сложилось.

- И ты не хочешь ничего менять. Неужели ты думаешь, что я еще раз когда-либо тебя предам?

- Я в первый раз тоже так не думал, - с еле заметной ухмылкой ответил Кейси, намекая на то, что словам Северайда больше нет доверия.

- Но тогда нет смысла в том, что ты сейчас здесь.

- Я просто хочу помочь!

- Мне не нужна твоя помощь и твоя жалость!

- Я не прогнал тебя, когда ты пришел ко мне.

- Но ты не знал, что я тебя подставил.

Кейси глубоко вздохнул и поднялся. Очевидно его визит был ошибкой.

Северайда в этот момент охватила паника. Он понял, что если сейчас ничего не предпримет, то Кейси больше никогда не придет снова, а он никогда не соберется с силами, чтобы пойти к нему сам.

- Это все на что ты способен, да? - с издевкой спросил он.

Кейси недоуменно посмотрел на него.

- Это все, что ты можешь сделать, чтобы восстановить нашу дружбу?!

- О чем ты, Северайд?

- О том, что тебе делают "бу", и ты уже готов бежать! Опять не хочешь бороться, сопротивляться!

Кейси ухмыльнулся, когда понял, чего добивался Северайд.

- Ты думаешь, я хочу за это бороться?

- Ты слабак, и всегда им был! - Северайд открыто провоцировал его, но Кейси понимал его лучше, чем он сам.

- Хочешь, чтобы я тебя ударил? - спокойно спросил он, - Тебе станет легче от этого?

Северайд глубоко вздохнул и отчаянно повалился в кресло. Его план был разгадан. Да, он хотел, чтобы Кейси стукнул его, разозлился, наорал на него! Его спокойствие просто выводило Северайда из себя.

- Я пришел сюда, потому что ты не чужой для меня человек, и я знаю, что тебе сейчас плохо. Но я не готов к тому, что у нас было прежде, понимаешь?

Северайд молчал, опустив голову на руки.

- И еще, я хотел поблагодарить тебя, за то, что ты оправдал меня.

Северайд усмехнулся.

- Кейси, ты серьезно?! Это я оклеветал тебя, я должен был сделать это еще давно! Ты сидел в тюрьме из-за меня, черт побери!

- Ну, не совсем так, - улыбнулся Кейси, - надо было просто держать себя в руках.

- Ты все время держись себя в руках. Может наоборот стоит иногда выпускать пар?

- Я не злюсь на тебя больше. Злился раньше, но сейчас... - Кейси не договорил, потому что знал, что его следующие слова обидят Северайда.

- Начал, так говори, - подтолкнул его Северайд, догадываясь, что тот собирался сказать.

- Мне все равно... Чтобы злиться, нужно любить, а мне уже безразличны и ты и Хейли, так проще жить.

- Ты уверен? А кто тебе не безразличен? Или таких больше не будет? Так проще жить ведь, да? Кейси? - ухмыльнулся Северайд.

- Поверь, намного проще, - с этими словами Кейси направился к двери.

Северайд не стал его останавливать и дал уйти.


End file.
